


Homecoming

by Lilith_Child



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kid Sam Winchester, My First AO3 Post, Near Death Experiences, Pre-Series, Sam-Centric, Time Travel, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Child/pseuds/Lilith_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's gone, Dean's at school, and leaving a bored three-year-old alone in a motel room can never lead to anything good. Thankfully, a white-suited stranger is able to save Sammy from being killed on the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except the story.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, as I do not have a beta.

Sam was three the first time it happened. John hadn’t been there, he was on a hunt (though Sam didn’t know it at the time), and Dean had to go to school. Seeing no other alternative, Dean had left Sam in the warded motel room within easy access of what was left of the cereal, and locked the door. He had ordered Sam to be quiet, which Sam was good at, after trying not to incur his drunk father’s rage. However, Dean had also ordered Sam to stay in the room, which Sam was incidentally not so good at. The motel room was boring! He tried to stay good for Dean, though, because when Daddy wasn’t around Dean was the boss, and Dean was a much nicer boss than Daddy was.

After pacing around the small confines of the motel room for what felt like hours, Sam went over and unlocked the door. Poking his head out, he couldn’t see anyone that could report him to the motel staff. Sam crept out the door as well as any three-year-old could. He wasn’t hurting anyone, after all, he reasoned. And anyway, he would be back inside before Dean came back from school, and definitely back before Daddy got back.

There wasn’t really that much to do in the parking lot, and Sam eventually ended up running across and back the empty highway in a game that he had made up. Sam was so caught up in it that he didn’t notice that a semi truck was barreling along the highway through the chilly Maryland air. The driver didn’t see Sam, and Sam didn’t see the truck, until it was too late. Sam had frozen, staring into the quickly-approaching headlights. The driver still hadn’t seen him.

Sam knew with a certainty that he was going to go to the same place that Mommy went. But then, Sam was suddenly on the side of the road, pushed out of the way of the truck. Standing in front of Sam, protecting him, stood a strange man in a white suit. After the truck had barreled by, Sam stared in wide-eyed awe at the man. “Who are you?” he asked in a whisper.

“I’m - Helel,” the man replied. He was already starting to fade a bit. “You should go back inside, Sammy. It’s safer there.”

Sam pouted. “But it’s booooring,” he whined, stretching out the ‘o’ as long as he could. 

Helel smiled, but it looked sad, turning down slightly at the corners. “Yes, I suppose it would be. What would you like me to do?”

“Will you stay and play with me?” Sam asked, his eyes wide with hope.

“Of course, Sam.”

“Really?” Sam squealed. “You mean it?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Helel asked, kneeling to Sam’s level. 

“Cause Daddy’s always gone, and even though Dean needs to go to school, he still left even though he said that he would never, ever, ever leave me. He promised, and people aren’t s’posed to break promises.”

Helel looked like he was trying very hard to think of something to reassure Sam with. His face twisted slightly, but he smoothed it out before he spoke. “Well, Sammy, sometimes big brothers make promises they can’t keep. They don’t mean to break them, but sometimes they do. And, Sam, Dean probably feels just as bad about it as you do. He doesn’t - he doesn’t mean to hurt you.” Helel almost whispered the last sentence, and he blinked rapidly before looking back at Sam. “I will stay with you for today, Sam. I can’t promise forever, but I can promise that I’ll stay for today. I don’t break my promises, Sam.”


End file.
